Harry Potter and the Grey Alliance
by SkyeDeploro
Summary: Harry Potter is growing up in a war of politics, lies, and violence. Now is the time for him to step up and be the leader destiny had planned him to be. Harry learns of his heritage and his training begins.
1. Escape From Durskaban

**Harry Potter and The Grey Alliance**

**By Skye**

**Author's Note: Alright people, this is my first fanfiction, so give me a bit of a break, I haven't written fiction before, so I thought I would give it a bit of a try. I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, DarkGoddess, so…. Thanks. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Skye **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, along with the Harry Potter series. All info researched was based on _PS/SS, CoS, PoA, OotP_ by J.K Rowling, and _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter: A Treasury of Myths, Legends, and Fascinating Facts_ by David Colbert. This is fanfiction, get over it.**

Chapter One: Escaping Durskaban 

July 2, 1996

Sitting on a too small bed in a too small bed room was a young man in too big clothing. This young man who was a little above average height with pitch black hair, weathered green eyes, which flashed angrily at something he had just read, round framed glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Yes ladies and gents, it's Harry Potter, known to many as the famous boy-who-lived, the criminal, the boy, the freak, and the attention seeker.

Harry, who felt like a prisoner in Durskaban, had just gotten a letter from Remus Lupin, his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a werewolf, and a friend of his deceased parents. Remus, or known as Moony to his close friends, had just informed Harry of a letter he had received explaining the last will and testament of one Sirius Black was recovered and contained the information of Remus and Harry being benefactors of the Black fortune. Harry had assumed something like this would happen, seeing as how both _The Daily Prophet_ and the muggle newspapers had the head lines blaring the last few days about the innocence of Sirius Black. Harry assumed the Ministry was being loaded down with letters from 'unhappy' wizards, and knowing Sirius, more than a few 'unhappy' witches.

Harry wasn't angered by this, oh no, he was angered, more like enraged, by the fact that Remus had explained how he had to sneak behind Albus Dumbledore's back to tell Harry of this. Apparently Dumbledore had, as promised, kept the order off his back for the summer, but hadn't told Harry about monitoring his mail. Yes that did it. If only Dumbledore was there to feel the power rolling off Harry, he probably would have thought better than lying to Harry again, of course it is Dumbledore, you would have thought that after having his office decimated, he would have learned not to piss Harry off.

Harry should have received his letter from Gringotts, but Dumbledore felt Harry was to 'fragile' and "a bit unbalanced" at the moment to handle such adult matters. Yes Harry was still saddened by the fact that he lost Sirius, one of the closest links to his parents and a father figure to himself, only a few weeks earlier, but he was more than determined now to take on his role it seems that destiny had already preordained he was to take, especially after hearing the prophecy, something else Dumbledore felt Harry was to 'fragile' to tell him before he saw his godfather murdered in front of his eyes.

So this leads us to now, Harry royally pissed off and now planing his great escape from his prison. Sure it wasn't as bad as previous years, of course the Dursleys couldn't even keep eye contact with Harry for longer than a few seconds, which really didn't have anything to do with the threat from the order. No, it seems as if the Dursleys were terrified of him. Of course this didn't bother Harry much at all, he rarely saw them, unless he was eating, or before he left for his run in the mornings.

As Harry remembered hearing once of the idea of emancipation in muggle school, he decided to walk to the local muggle library to read up on it, all the while forming a plan of escape. Placing his wand in his shirt sleeve he left his room.

Walking down the stairs he passed Dudley, who he sneered a little at resulting in Dudley shaking and nearly pissing himself, Harry felt a little better already.

Closing the front door, he started to walk down Privet Drive giving a bit of a cold smile and a small mock wave to the neighbours, who were peaking out at him from behind the curtains of their monotonous homes.

Shoving his hands in his jeans pockets he started listing the potion ingredients for the Draft of Peace. Quickly getting bored, he looked up to find himself half a block from the library.

"Little Whinging Library," Harry read to himself out loud, "really original." He snorted. Quickly opening the door and getting into the carefully controlled climate.

Walking straight to the librarian, who gave him a bit of a strange look, "Hello….. Rachael," he stated after looking at her name tag, "would you mind if you could point me to the area that may have information on escaping my priso- I mean emancipation?"

Rachael just stared at him for a moment before pointing to a section of the library that looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

Harry followed her direction with his eyes, then back at her, and nodded, almost solemnly and said "Thanks."

Strolling down the aisle, Harry noticed that it was indeed the government/law section. Lifting a dust encased tomb from the shelf, he read the title out loud "_Child Emancipation and Rights of Underage British Citizens_," he sighed, "well, looks like I'm ready for a bit of a sit down."

Pulling out a piece of muggle notebook paper and a pen, Harry started to flip through the book, writing down what looked like he would need to do and what he would need to bring to the muggle office to get away from the Dursleys forever.

Later that night, back at the Dursley house hold, Harry formed a plan for the next few days, that is if tomorrow went as planned.

July 3, 1996

The next day Harry woke bright and early, well not so bright, but early and went for his run before taking a quick shower before changing into some clean clothes. Sticking his wand up his sleeve, then grabbing his invisibility cloak and all other necessary papers he would need, he reviewed his plans.

Step One: Exit the Dursley house hold under his invisibility cloak, being undetected. Sure, Dumbledore said that the order members would back off, but Harry wasn't daft, and he knew that Mrs. Figg was more than just nosey when it came to Harry Potter.

Step Two: Take a bus to the underground, and continue on to London. Harry was more than glad at this point of time that he had a few galleons exchanged for muggle pounds.

Step Three: Walk to parliament building. Getting a bit of a work out, but the end effect is definitely worth all the work.

Step Four: Beg office personnel, for directions to proper authorities for emancipation.

Step Five: Give enough of an explanation to get the hell out of Durskaban.

A few hours later found Harry walking into the Child Services Office, and eventually being seen by a woman who looked to be in her early thirties.

"Hello young man, my name is Diane Moore, how may I help you today?" she said carefully.

Harry blinked and responded with "I was looking into emancipation, and found that I had fulfilled the requirements to do so."

Diane nodded and replied "You do know that it can take up to months for an emancipation claim to go through the courts and all correct?"

Harry said, holding back a smirk, "Yes. However I can make a humanitarian claim and file for immediate emancipation if I am at least fifteen years of age, both birth parents are deceased and any godparents are deceased as well. I also have a sturdy income, as my parents have left me quite a large inheritance. I have a place I can live, and I attend a boarding school."

Diane looked flabbergasted for nearly a minute before snapping back to for and saying "Well then, you seem to have done your research." "Yes ma'am" Harry quickly injected. "Well just fill this out, and let me see your birth certificate to photocopy, and you should be able to come pick up your papers in a few days time."

Harry simply smirked and handed over his certificate. Easy.

The next few days were uneventful for Harry, besides running, he now started working out in his room every morning hoping to gain stamina if he ever hoped to be able to keep up with Voldemort.

Harry also began meditating, hoping it would help clear his mind, after all the crap he went through with Snape, he thought that maybe he would have learned a little more, then again, no one ever claimed Snape was a competent teacher.

He didn't really have any dreams since the Department to Mysteries, but he still woke up a few times with a headache.

Today was Friday, July the 6th, and Harry, was getting ready to drop the proverbial bomb on the wizarding world. Well I suppose that was a little dramatic, but anything was better than rereading every book in his trunk, since he had already done that twice since he had been in Durskaban. He had picked up his muggle emancipation papers yesterday, and was quite pleased with himself.

Stretching out more gracefully than average person, Harry stood up ready to do his morning routine. Changing into some baggy sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt he reached for the door knob, only to have it come straight off the door.

"Damn," he mumbled, "that's the second time this week." Throwing it onto his bed he managed to get the door open and go down for his run, which usually let his mind wander until he recited potion recipes, charms, transfiguration, and defense incantations, and their effects. Which would bring him to the topic of his OWL's, not that he was worried, if he didn't make the classes he needed he could always take them as an independent study (which was offered to sixth and seventh years) and take the NEWT's with everyone else in the end of his seventh year.

Harry has always been smarter than average, but having grown up with the Dursleys, where having higher marks than Duddykins was a big no-no, he tended to be a closet studier, like he read late at night when he couldn't sleep, which was pretty much all last year.

This year he promised to put more work into it. "I guess having a psycho evil wizard after you, and being destined to destroy him really motivates a guy." He mumbled.

After his shower, Harry dressed in his best casual robes and some jeans and a t-shirt underneath, he got ready to make an appearance at the Ministry.

Grabbing his wand and running his hand threw his hair, he put his invisibility cloak on and silently left the Dursleys pulling his trunk behind him. He decided not to tell them where he was going, hopefully their place would be over run with wizards by the end of the day, and if that wasn't enough punishment, well he would have to send them a care package or two. By muggle post of course, can't let them be too cautious of it. He could probably get the Weasley twins to corroborate with him on just what to send.

Walking, he made his way to the alley off of Magnolia Crescent and threw out is arm, wand in hand.

BANG! "Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard, I'm Stan Shu- why Ern, look who it is!" Harry raised his eyebrows a little.

Clearing his throat and looking away from Harry's unwavering stare, Stan cautiously said "Welcome aboard Neville!"

"Stan do you think you could do me a big favour?" Harry questioned him as they walked towards the back.

"Sure I can H….erm, Neville!" Stan replied excitedly.

"Would you mind shrinking my trunk for me if its not too much trouble?" Harry asked, hating that he couldn't do it himself with out getting arrested.

Stan nodded eagerly, and did as asked before asking Harry where it was he wished to go.

"Ministry of Magic, please" was all he said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Ms. Hopkirk." Harry replied standing from his seat.

"Please, call me Mafalda." Mafalda Hopkirk, Head of Improper Use of Magic (therefore Underage Magic Use as well), said a bit more comfortably now that she had gotten use to Harry's presence.

"Then you must call me Harry." He responded with a slight smile.

Harry had been in her office for the last half hour, and he had finally gotten the waiver, allowing him to perform magic outside of school, because his emancipation rights had carried over into the magical world.

"Again I would just like to thank you for all your hel-.." Harry said before being cut off by the door slamming open.

"Ahh, _Minister_, how kind of you to visit…" Harry said closing his eyes with a small smirk, not even turning around, just knowing by instinct that the _illustrious_ Minister for Magic would show up eventually.

"Harry, m'boy!" Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic started, "What, I mean, may I ask what brings you to the Ministry today?" trying to be polite but Harry could here frustration and anger behind every word.

Turning around Harry opened his eyes and pinned Fudge with his gaze, causing the Minister to stiffen slightly.

"Why Minister, I only came to sort a few things out is all." Harry smiled coldly.

"And, what exactly, may I ask, is a 'few things'?" Fudge asked getting his courage back.

Harry just smiled quickly at Mafalda and replied "My waiver to do magic outside of school of course!"

"Why you! Just think you can walk in here…." Sputtered Fudge.

"Careful Minister." Harry warned, his eyes darkening.

Fudge just froze trying to look away from Harry's eyes. During which Harry started getting feelings and thoughts not his own. Coming to a conclusion of what just happened Harry said, "Perhaps Minister, we could step in to your office a moment?"

Fudge just nodded and quickly led the way to his office. Walking through the door, where he noticed two aurors stood guard outside, Harry quickly assessed the room and sat down in an overly decorated chair, not wondering where extra budget funds went to.

Quickly flick his wand, Harry put up a silencing charm . "Just a silencing charm. Now Minister," he started, "I have legal documentation from the muggle parliament giving me full adult rights, which according to magical law carries over to the magical world as well, since both my parents and _godfather_," he said bitterly remembering Fudge not believing in his innocence, causing the Minister to squirm, "are dead, gives me the right to legally file for emancipation." Harry finished staring the older man down.

"W-well yes b-but, your aunt and uncle-…" The older man started, beginning to sweat.

"Have absolutely no say." Harry interrupted narrowing his eyes.

"But… Dumbledore!" the Minister stated with triumph, only to have it quickly squashed.

"Is not my legal guardian or caregiver!" Harry said jumping up from his seat to tower over the Minister.

Quickly realizing that he had no choice but to let this happen, that and the magic pouring off the young man was frightening, he nodded quickly and said "O-of course Harry-.."

"Mr. Potter, or just Potter, Fudge. Or perhaps 'unbalanced' considering, that is what you called me all last year." Harry stated so coldly, Fudge swore the temperature in the room dropped.

Fudge could only look away, shaking slightly.

"Of course, the atrocities of your choices from the past few years does not end there, oh no, not even close. You do realize that you put an incompetent teacher in a school of children, and then she continued to use a class two dark arts object to torture, which she called detention, helpless students all last year, I have the scars for proof," Harry quickly took a breath to continue on as the Ministers eyes widened, "Oh what you didn't know?" Harry continued, then scoffed. "I also know of at least one other student, whom I am sure would testify. She also tried to use vertitaserum on me, an entire bottle, which would have caused me to go brain dead, then attempted to use the cruciatus on me in front of nearly a dozen students. Tell me, are you that confident in your _popularity_ to stay in office long?" he finished.

Fudge merely stared in space for a moment before looking towards Harry looking as if he would be on his knees begging for mercy, if it were not for his pride.

"Please! What do you want? Anything, I-I will give whatever you want!" Fudge begged.

Harry wished Colin Creevey were here to take a picture, oh well, he could always get a pensieve. He just smiled coldly, causing Fudge to shiver, and give a slight whimper.

"You will give a waiver to the following Hogwarts students: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Then you will give a public statement saying how you are sorry for not believing those who have spoken the truth the past year-…"

"But that will ruin me!" Fudge said, nearly hysterical.

Harry's eyes hardened and he spoke slowly in a deep, low voice not quite his, but still his "You. Will. Give. A. Statement. With. Those. Terms. Or you will have much more to fear than losing your job. Do you understand me?"

Harry even surprised himself a little, but he didn't let it show. "Now, I will however help keep you in office, by writing a letter to the _Daily Prophet,_ but, and this is a big but, if you drag my name around pompously I will ruin you, meaning you can't bring me up to the press, but if someone questions you, just reply that we had worked our differences out and that is all, no further comments. Understand?"

Fudge only nodded, but he couldn't look him in the eye. "Now," Harry started, "I want you to make a wizards oath, that you will follow my terms. I may also come to you later on if I wish to discuss anything further with you."

Fudge quickly complied and Harry found himself walking through the atrium in the Ministry towards a fire place.

Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fire, he said "Diagon Alley."

Eventually getting to Gringotts, with out being spotted, which Harry blamed his quite recent growth spurt, he walked in through the doors and went to a goblin that had no customers in his line.

Placing his key on the counter he stated firmly "I'm here to go over a will, I'm sure I'm expected."

The goblin took the key nodding and finally looking up his eyes slightly wider than normal. After a moment he cleared his throat, shifted slightly, and responded, "Yes, of course Mr. Potter please follow me."

Harry followed the goblin to a back office taking a quick look around, but he was interrupted by the goblin saying "Please wait here, Ragnok, will be here in a minute."

Harry looked at him and replied "Thank you." With a curt nod to the goblin, he took a seat in front of the ornate desk.

After repeating the directions to brewing the polyjuice potion, Harry finally heard the door opening to the office.

Standing up Harry looked towards the goblin who said "Hello Mr. Potter, it is nice to finally meet you. I am Ragnok, and I will be covering the wills, which include your inheritance."

Harry storing the plural form of wills away, shook Ragnok's hand replying "It is nice to meet you Ragnok, and please call me Harry."

Nodding Ragnok sat down behind his desk as Harry too took his seat.

Getting down to business, they went over Sirius' will, which said Harry got everything except for 100,000 galleons that went to Remus and a room in Grimmauld Place for him to have if he so wished to stay there.

There was a note left to Harry, which made him smile a little when he read it.

_Harry,_

_Well, obviously I'm dead, so I guess that sucks. _

_I'm not one for sappy good byes, so I guess this will be quick, just know I love you like the son I never had, and that I am sure we will see each other again someday. _

_Enough of that, go spend your money now, maybe find a pretty lady or two, (wink, wink), and enjoy your life. _

_I know it seems you have had a pretty shitty start, but I know you will kick ol' Voldie's arse and do me and your parents proud. _

_We all love you Pronglet, never forget that there are people who care for you._

_Sirius (Padfoot) Black_

Soon Ragnok spoke up "Harry, since it has come to our attention you have all legal adult rights, your parents will has been opened. Besides the trust fund you have had for school, they left you everything for you."

He was handed some papers Harry quickly looked through them. They, like the Black's, had left him several properties, vaults, and investments in both the magical and muggle worlds. He would have to check out the vaults later on today.

Ragnok spoke up again, "If you don't mind me asking Harry, what is your position in this war, with whom do you put your allegiance to?"

Harry, reminded of the war and his resolution, looked up, eyes dark and hardened, he spoke in that same deep, strong voice, "Myself Ragnok, I do not follow, but I will ally with those opposed Voldemort."

Ragnok's eyes slightly widened before looking at Harry in awe, like he recognized something he had previously missed earlier, before snapping back and nodding.

Harry then asked, "And you Ragnok, with whom do you ally yourself with?"

Ragnok shook his head a little before responding "The goblins? Why would we need to ally ourselves? This is the wizards' war."

"You will soon find that Voldemort is recruiting allies, more like slaves/followers, other than wizards and witches this time. You will be proposed to join him, I only hope it doesn't come to that, because I fear I will not hold back on any of Voldemort's followers or those who ally with him." Harry responded.

Ragnok nodded, before replying "Insight, that must be taken to consideration. I will speak with the other elders of this."

After a long ride down into the tunnels under the bank, Harry and Ragnok finally came to a stop in front of a vault with the number 12 on it.

Placing the key in the slot, Ragnok turned it and pushed open the doors.

Stepping inside Harry took in the gold, weaponry, and entire shelves of books. Picking up a book and flipping through it quickly, Harry's eyes widened a little before he slammed it close and nodding curtly, before mumbling to himself "This will do."

**End Chapter One **


	2. Into the Den of the Beast

**Harry Potter and The Grey Alliance**

**By Skye**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, along with the Harry Potter series. All info researched was based on _PS/SS, CoS, PoA, OotP_ by J.K Rowling, and _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter: A Treasury of Myths, Legends, and Fascinating Facts_ by David Colbert. This is fanfiction, get over it.**

**Quick AN: Ok I got this done, and I'm all pumped up with caffeine and nicotine, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Into the Den of the Beast**

Thursday, August 29, 1996

Three cloaked figures were silently walking, with confident and powerful strides, down Lustrum Drive in a small town in Northern Italy. One of the cloaked strangers, male from his build, was tall, and bulky. Physical strength radiated off of him. The figure to his left, female from her build, was average height for a woman, and seemed confident, while still walking with relaxed ease, as though she had not a care in the world. Both dark figures gave off an air as though one would not want to mess with them, but the last one, who walked slightly in front of them, but still between them, _he_ was the dangerous one. He was marginally shorter than the other male, but much taller than the female, he had a capable look, and with only the nethermost part of his face showing, one could see his reckless grin, that would send many running.

"_Ferus_" The female warned.

Turning to her, the shorter male flashed her a knowing smirk, and replied, "Inesco, trust me, I know what I am doing."

Anyone else would have believed him, for he said it with the utmost confidence, and that wasn't what bothered Inesco, no, it was his silly grin he gave next.

The taller male figure just chuckled, a low, rich sound.

Sighing, Inesco said, "Don't encourage him Nos."

The one, now identified as Nos, just replied with another chuckle.

Finally coming to what seemed like a cul-de-sac on the road, they stopped in front of a large, well built house that stood out slightly from the others surrounding it, due to its dark colouring.

Turning somewhat, Ferus threw a predatory grin at his companions, then pushed open the black iron gate and walked up the cobblestone walkway to stand in front of the door. The other two following, to stand just behind him.

Knocking on the door, all three of them changed their facial expressions to one of indifference, still with their hoods pulled low to cover all but the lowest portions of their faces.

The door swung open to reveal a woman who looked to be in about her late twenties, with long dark chestnut hair, and icy blue eyes that flashed with annoyance.

"Si?!" She exclaimed.

"We are here to speak with Nero, Head of the Dilucesco Clan." Ferus replied coolly, causing the woman to falter slightly in her annoyance.

When she didn't respond, Ferus repeated the question, this time in Italian.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked them finally in heavily accented English.

"No. But I am sure he is expecting to hear from us." Ferus stated with a short growl.

Eyes widening, as if she suddenly recognized them, she quickly opened the door all the way and said, "Please, wait here while I get my master for you."

All three of them walked into the home and Ferus nodded curtly to her before she ran off to tell Nero he had guests.

Looking around the opulent room, searching for any threats, the three waited.

Done with their observations, the three turned as the woman returned and spoke, "I am Grazia. My master will see you, please, follow me."

They followed her down the hall, treading lightly, looking casual, but ready for a fight.

Then Grazia took off running and the three tensed, waiting.

Attacking from the right and moving with inhuman speed, a man with dark skin and hair jumped at Nos, while another, coming from the front went after Ferus.

Before anyone could see Ferus had thrown a knife which imbedded in the man, attacking from the front, in the shoulder, while Nos pulled out two previously hidden short swords to make a scissors like hold at the throat of the other.

"Stop!" Said a man stepping out from the shadows on the right.

Nos looked towards Ferus, who gave an imperceptible nod.

Inesco walked towards the fallen man, who was moaning on the floor, before pulling out Ferus' knife and saying "Its not like you're going to die, your dead already, so quit your bitching and moaning." Before turning to the newcomer, while keeping a foot on the fallen man's chest.

"Nero." Ferus nodded towards the newcomer.

"So, you are the ones they speak of. All of the familieshave heard of you." Nero spoke towards Ferus. "Yes," he spoke again, "Your scent gave you away you know. You may have used a spell, potion, or whatever it is you magical ones use, but you can only hide personal characteristics. But your scent," he nodded to Ferus "is unmistakable. Something I have not come up against in over two thousand years. Ferus, they say you are called, quite appropriate considering you are a-…"

"I know exactly what and who I am vampire." Ferus replied with a growl.

He just raised an eyebrow then stated "Is it true you and your associates, Nos and Inesco si," Nero nodded toward the other two, "took out the main branch of the Atrocitas Clan?" Nero finished with a hint of respect.

"It was not our plan to, but they left us no choice." Inesco spoke up in a distracted voice.

"Please, come, we will speak in my office." Nero stated, as he nodded to further down the hall.

Ferus nodded, replacing his knife he had taken back from Inesco, as he followed Nero to his office. Walking through the dark cherry wood door, the three noticed it was as opulent as the entrance hall. The walls were a rich golden hue, although mostly covered with bookcases, and in the back left corner of the study there was a spiral staircase that went up to what was most likely more bookcases. In the middle of the room sat a dark wooden desk with a matching wingback chair behind it. On the wall that didn't have any books, artifacts were placed on shelves. A gold and black chalice, three daggers, and a sword included.

"We went to speak to them about a possible alliance, due to the upcoming war, but apparently they had already chosen sides." Fersus stated while walking towards the artifacts.

Inesco and Nos kept their backs to the wall closest to the door, still not quite trusting the Dilucesco leader.

"What of the other clans?" Nero asked interested.

Picking up the sword from the shelf, Ferus said "We are allied with the Reale and Buio Clans and the rest have decided to stay neutral. No others have joined Voldie after what happened two weeks ago " he stated as he swung the sword with ease before stopping to read the name on the blade; _Incincerus._

Nero just looked pensive before looking up at Ferus, "So what is you proposition?" He asked taking a seat behind his desk, while Ferus put down the sword and started to walk closer to the desk.

Ferus looked at Nos, then Inesco, before turning back to Nero, "We ask for an alliance with the Dilucesco Clan, or at least that you stay neutral in this upcoming war, for we have no mercy for anyone that sides with Voldemort."

Nero sighed before saying "And what faction are you with? Ministry or Albus Dumbledore?"

"Neither." Ferus responded causing Nero's head to snap up to look at him.

"Neither?" Nero started, "Then who or what do you fight for?"

"Justice and equality, the right to live with equal rights, be you human, non-human, witch, wizard, squib, 'dark' creature, any of those. We fight for those who can't, and to protect those that others say have no right to fight for what they believe in. To give justice to those wronged. Voldemort or the 'dark' faction of this war fights for blood superiority. Dumbledore and the Ministry, both who are considered the 'light' faction of this war just opposes them, they wish to allow all witches and wizards equal rights. But technically they fight for the same people who have equal brain capacities as themselves but are considered creatures, below them because they are different. The _Ministry,_" Ferus spat, "nearly has the same views as Voldemort, the only difference is that he is fanatical enough to go out and do something about his beliefs. The Ministry is more discreet about their blood discrimination. There are more half bloods and muggle borns than purebloods now, so the Ministry has no choice but to allow equal rights for all wizards and witches. So they go after those groups they classify as non-humans like werewolves, vampires, veelas, and hell even my kind. I am the last of my kind, and we can thank ignorance for that. But what we have now is better than what would happen if Voldemort were in power. Everyone would be his slave, except those classified as non-human and they would be lower than slaves. Perhaps one day, the ignorance in the magical world about blood will be different, but we have to work for it. First physically with Voldemort, and eventually politically with the rest of the world. But to defeat Voldemort we need a new division, one that is on the offense, because we all know that the 'light' is only on the defense. A division that is unafraid to play dirty, similar to our opponents, but still fight for the right cause. We need to be the grey."

"Hmmm, you always were a good speaker, Ferus." Inesco commented.

He just threw her a grin waiting for Nero's response.

"And just exactly how do you plan to fight Voldemort with just us, the vampire clans have dwindled a bit the last couple hundred years, what with vampire hunters and such."

Ferus just smirked while Nos said "We _are_ talking about all those considered less superior. Werewolves, Veelas, witches and wizards alike, even some squibs with muggle government connections. All of those the wizarding world had shunned or simply pissed off enough to do something about it. There is a surprising amount of people out there who are looking for justice and equality, even if they just have the ideals, and are pureblood. We don't discriminate or judge on blood."

"So its true, you have more contacts outside of the vampires then…" Nero mumbled slightly excited.

All three just nodded.

Nero stood from his seat and said "As leader of the Dilucesco Clan, I give me pledge to provide all in my power, meaning support, protection and all else I can, to help with your cause. I suppose it is our cause now."

"Welcome to 'The Grey Alliance', Nero, Leader of the Dilucesco Clan." Replied Ferus.

**End Chapter Two **

**

* * *

**

**Si- Yes (Italian) **

**Dilucesco- To grow light, become day (Latin) **

**Reale- Royal (Italian) **

**Buio- Dark (Italian) **

**Insincerus- Tainted (Latin) **

**Author's Note: Okay, that was chapter two. I know it may seem a little confusing at first but please, please, just wait because it will be explained. The next chapter will explain what happened during the summer that brought us to this point. You might be able to guess who our three main characters are, if not you will find out in the next chapter. The nicknames will be explained then aswell. I just went through an entire pack of smokes for that chapter, I just didn't know how to get it out, so if it is confusing, again I'm sorry. **

**THANKS to my reviewers (Nutty AL, silverdeath, and Lady Phoenix Slytherin), you really did influence me to hurry up and get this chapter out. Also, don't worry, in chapter 4, Dumbledore will have his ass handed to him by Harry. **

**Also, thanks to my beta reader, darkgoddess! **

**Skye**


	3. Ferus

Harry Potter and The Grey Alliance 

**By SkyeDeploro**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, along with the Harry Potter series. All info researched was based on _PS/SS, CoS, PoA, OotP_ by J.K Rowling, and _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter: A Treasury of Myths, Legends, and Fascinating Facts_ by David Colbert. This is fanfiction, get over it.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Summer Contacts**

_Earlier that summer…_

Sunday July 21, 1996

The sun had just risen in Melun, just south of Paris, France. Men, women, and children alike were waking for work and chores for the day. In a cozy villa, a young man wearing grey sweat pants, a black fitting t-shirt, and a pair of running shoes, was stretching from after his morning run. He had black messy hair that was almost long enough to tie in a ponytail, and fringe that he had to keep brushing from his eyes. His eyes were deep emeralds, hard as though they could cut glass. He had a strong jaw, with a straight nose. His build was that of an athlete, slim but toned. And of course no one can forget his lightening bolt scar on his fore head.

He was, of course, Harry Potter. No one from around here knew that though. Around here he was known as Devlin Black, the young, rich, English investor on vacation for the summer. They were muggles, so that may explain them not recognizing him. The locals didn't know anything about him really besides that. The ones that had spoken to him said that he was polite, if not a little cold.

Harry had spent the last week and a half getting familiar with his new abode. Of course that was when he wasn't studying or exercising. He had spent his first few days in France, at Hotel Meridien in Paris on Av. Charles de Gaulle, waiting for his solicitor to finish having his villa fixed up. The villa was of course one of the properties he had inherited from Sirius. It was big, but not overly done. It was built in an older French style, newly renovated to have in door plumbing. It had an eat-in kitchen, a dining room, a library, a small sitting room, an attached green house, three full washrooms, and five bedrooms, including the master suit with attached washroom. He also had the attic changed into a weight and exercise room. He felt that it was perfect for his plans this summer, and silently thanked Sirius for helping him, even in death. With a lake on the property, south of the country home, Harry had even learnt to swim and was now an avid user of said lake when his muscles and joints were sore from a long day of working.

He had left Gringotts earlier that month with three trunks full of books, weapons, and heirlooms. After the Black vault, he had ventured onto the Potter Family vault. There he had found his parents' school things, journals, and magical objects that had been passed down the family line, just as his invisibility cloak had been. Some of the things he found, he didn't even know what they were or did, but just had the feeling that he would need them. And he did.

A few days after the meeting at the ministry, Harry had received a letter from Mafalda, explaining that the Minister was still monitoring all magic he did and that although the Minister could not do anything for now, he was hoping for Harry to do something incredibly stupid and mess up. This led to Harry going through the heirloom trunk he got from the Black vault, finding a _Caecus Amulet_. It was a black oval shaped stone with green swirling matter on the inside, with silver trim, and a matching silver chain. He had read about them in one of the defense books he had for the DA. The British Ministry of Magic classified them as dark arts. Really all they did was hide your magical signature, and the Ministry being a bunch of nosy twats, didn't like not being able to monitor everyone. Luckily for Harry, he wasn't in their jurisdiction right now and they could sit on it for all he cared. So now he was effectively off their radar, and could perform all magic he liked, which included some that he was sure the ministry would frown upon.

Harry had spent nearly an entire day trying to figure out how he could learn and practice as much as possible, because lets face it, Voldemort has over half a century worth of practice more than he does.

After searching for most the day, he had been reading an old, deteriorating potions book (one that the ministry would confiscate if they knew he had it), and had found a potion that allowed the user to stay awake for an extended period of time with out any harmful effects as long as the proper amount was taken. It was named the Noyes Draft, after its creator, a German Potions Master of the early 1900's, William A. Noyes I. The Ministry deemed it 'dark', because Harry would have to add three drops of his own blood, which he was wary of at first since the only other encounter he had with a potion that used blood was the one where Voldemort made a guest appearance. He had to take it every morning, and did so 6 out of 7 days a week, using the maximum amount before he would become addicted.

The day he did take off he usually never had nightmares because he had surprisingly figured out how to keep moldie shorts out of his head. He figured this out just by chance. He had come upon this one day when he was thinking about occlumency. Occlumency was to protect the mind from legilimency and Voldemort was not using legilimency, which needed eye contact or a wand within seeing distance. So Harry did trial and error work and eventually built a figurative wall around his thoughts and memories, and poured magic into it. Harry read that in occlumency one keeps their mind blank, so thoughts can't be read at all. But in Harry's technique, his thoughts were all there, just protected by his wall and magic. He hadn't had a Voldemort induced dream yet, and he was usually too tired on the seventh night for his own mind to bother him.

Walking down the sun kissed halls, and tiled floor of his summer home, Harry made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich or three and get a glass of milk. Sitting down at the wrought iron table on the balcony off the kitchen, he picked up the _Daily Prophet_ Hedwig just dropped off for him. He had a copy rerouted to him everyday from Fred and George Weasley. They were two of the few people he kept in contact with the last two weeks on _vacation_.

"Thanks girl…" he said absently petting her. She gave him a quick nip before stealing a piece of ham from his sandwich and flying off.

Finding that there were no new attacks, he started in on one of the papers he had picked up from town this morning.

The _Prophet_ had reported his disappearance and his emancipation earlier that summer, and continued to have articles every now and then updating the people on the current search for him. Harry was tempted to write a letter to the paper telling them that as his right as an 'adult' he could take a vacation if he wanted, and they could piss on it for all he cared.

One of the other useful heirlooms Harry had gotten from the Black vault, was a translator ring. Which currently resided on the chain around Harry's neck along with the amulet. Apparently, as long as it touched him it would work. It too was silver with three black stones, and ivy engraved on the band. This had helped him quite a bit while out of the country, reading foreign newspapers, and talking to the locals.

The papers were quite useless today. Usually he also got the French equivalent to the _Daily Prophet_, called _La Voix_, but they didn't have a Sunday edition.

He quickly looked up to take in the landscape. The sun was still low, bathing the land in light, grass was seen rolling on hills as far as the eye could see. Harry took off his glasses before rubbing his eyes and standing up where he went inside to wash his plate and glass, while thinking of what he was going to have to do today.

Harry knew that he would need friends and allies in the coming war. After speaking with Ragnok and Mafalda, he was working on a plan to start an alliance. He wasn't really sure of who he could include, but he figured it would have to be people often looked over, and willing to do anything to defeat the evil, including using all types of magic. He had started really thinking about this ever since he received the letter from Mafalda. He couldn't fight this war alone, and it was nice to have contacts out there to rely on just a little. He just thought things would go a lot smoother this way.

Walking out of the kitchen, Harry made his way to the entrance hall where the spiral iron staircase that led to the second floor was. Lightly jogging up the stairs he made his way to his office, all the while thinking about who his inner circle would be.

He had Fred and George already. Surprisingly, he felt his friendship with them was one of the most enjoyable ones he had ever had. They had been very helpful to him and never asked for an explanation, they just helped him if they could. Harry trusted them with his life. Most would probably be more than surprised to hear this. Harry though, felt that they were under appreciated, and not given enough credit. If people even knew half of the stuff they had accomplished, their opinions would falter. They may have only gotten three OWL's, but the twins were really hard workers when it came to something they felt deserved their attention. That and they gave their word to Harry, and he believed them. Marauders honour and all that.

Stepping through the large dark doors of his office he looked around at the room. It was pretty big with two large windows directly across from the door. Facing away from said windows was a desk, covered in newspapers, letters, and spare parchment. Behind the desk was a matching chair, that not only looked attractive, it also looked comfortable, practical for constant use. To the left was a fireplace, which was currently not in use, and two wingback chairs were facing it with a small table in between them. Sitting down behind the desk, he continued with his assessment of possible candidates of his inner circle.

Remus Lupin, his former teacher, a marauder, and his parents' friend. Harry held mixed emotions for the man. He didn't know if he could trust him or not. He did tell Harry about the inheritance, and when he asked him, Remus did speak of his parents, if briefly. But Harry had to wonder where was he all those years he was made to live with the Dursleys? Why had Remus never come to see him? Of course he knew there were many reasons that could have stopped him but Harry would have to think about it, perhaps they could have lunch one day.

Next he thought about Ron and Hermione. His two first best friends. This is where he was really inflicted with an inner turmoil. He loved them both dearly. How ever, he just didn't think they would be able to handle what he was proposing to do.

Ron Weasley, his brother, was too prejudice. Sure he accepted Remus and all, but he was stubborn in his beliefs of dark and light, and Harry had crossed that line a while back. Ron saw everything as black and white, no grey. All Slytherins are evil, dark magic is evil, and Gryffindors are all good were just a few of Ron's opinions. Harry also felt that Ron was childish still over issues like money, fame, and materialistic things. Harry knew Ron wouldn't be able to see that things are not so two-dimensional. However, things change, and he was going to try to keep an open mind to Ron; the Department of Mysteries and the summer may have given him a pause to think and a cause to change.

Hermione Granger, his sister, was the one person who never once turned their back on him. The thought of loosing her friendship hurt him the most. She may be bossy and all but, she stood up for what she believed in, and she was also brave and ambitious. But she put entirely too much belief and faith in Dumbledore and other authority figures. She also balanced him out and could usually read him better than anyone. Well, at least before this summer she could.

Next he thought of Ginny Weasley. He didn't know her to well, but he did know she had an explosive temper, and was as stubborn as her mother. She fought for what she believed in, and had witnessed and been involved with terrors not many knew about. However, she still fought for her innocence, and was over protected by most of her family and with the same morals as Ron, black and white.

Neville Longbottom, his roommate of five years, friend, and runner up in the 'Who Might Be Able To Kill Voldemort' tournament. Harry had always seen that Neville had potential. He believed Neville was never given enough credit. Last year, he had shown more courage and ambition in the DA than anyone else really. Harry had come upon him more than once on sleepless nights last year, practicing in the common room on hexes and curses they had worked on in the DA, and others they hadn't. Harry believed that this year with a new wand and some confidence, Neville would really shine. Cheesy, yes, but true. Neville also had a reason to fight, and fight hard and dirty. Two reasons actually, and they both sat in a permanent ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Luna Lovegood, one of the most peculiar people he had ever met in his entire life. Which was something to say when one has been involved in the magical world. Luna had a different way of looking at things, and often was misjudged and called weird. Harry would admit, she was a little strange, maybe more eccentric, but he felt she was also quite wise. It took him a little while before he actually understood the Ravenclaw. She said things with such truth, that people often felt uncomfortable around her, but Harry just felt at ease. After years of being told lies and not to ask questions, he rather enjoyed her bluntness. She didn't sugar coat things, and when she did say something it often had meaning. He also felt that she often acted eccentric to throw people off. He also knew that Luna was one of the smartest people in her year, she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing.

Of course Harry had others he could keep as contacts, some he had made earlier that summer, and some he intended on making before the summer was over.

He would have to get to that later though because he had other things to do now.

Harry reached to the top drawer on the right side of his desk, pulling on the brass knob, he opened it to pull out a green, slightly worn, muggle style note book. Harry had six of these filled with the work he had been doing this summer. He reminded himself to pick up a few more next time he went to town before pointing his wand at his opened notebook, "_Aparecium_." He spoke, as words started to appear on the page.

This notebook was full of his transfiguration research. After seeing Dumbledore and Voldemort's dual Harry became really interested in involving all magic in a dual, including transfiguration. One of the main things Harry had researched this summer, was the animagus transformation. He figured it could give him some advantage in the future, be it stealth, offense, or a means of escape.

Harry found from one of his potion texts that the reason why it usually took people so long to become animagi was because the potion was really complex and took three years to brew. It was called the _Corporeus Draft_, it puts the user in an induced sleep, then allows them to see their second _form_. The book stressed the word _form, _which confused him a little. The complexity is also why the Ministry kept a close eye on animagi. If the potion went wrong it could be highly explosive and kill those attempting it. Of course it could be bought, in Knockturn Alley illegally, but not many people can drop 800 galleons for a potion. Harry was just lucky enough that he had more than enough money to buy the potion several times with out making a dent in his vault.

The transfiguration part of the procedure was actually the easier part. All he had to do before taking the potion was get in a meditative state, and try self transfiguration, which came a little easy for Harry, especially when he remembered the things he did as a child, like growing his hair, or making bruises he got from Dudley disappear.

Done reviewing his notes, he flicked his wand at the notebook, making the words disappear again before pulling out some parchment, a quill, and ink to start on the letters that he knew would lead to the start of a new era for the magical world.

_

* * *

Dear Neville,_

_I guess I will start by telling you that I wanted to thank you for all of your support and help this year, especially at the Department of Mysteries. You were the last one standing with me in the end, and I would fight by your side anytime._

_I am also writing to you because I would like to speak with you in person. I can't write more detail than that because you never know who may intercept this letter. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Well I was hoping we could meet up in front of the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side of London on Thursday July 25 to have lunch and talk. I promise I will try to explain it all to you then. I know a lot of people are probably searching for me right now, but I have to ask you to please not tell anyone._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

_Dear Luna,_

_How is your summer so far? Was your search in Sweden successful? Well I wanted to say that I am very grateful for your support last year, and for following me into the Ministry, even though there was a chance of it being a trap. But you came anyway, and you fought well. You didn't know me very well, but you still came. You have an interesting way of looking at things, and maybe one day I will know you well enough to be able to look at things in a different light as well. _

_Anyway, I also wrote to ask if you would mind meeting me for lunch, and to talk on Thursday July 25. I will explain it all then. Please meet me in front of the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. I can't say any more than that just incase this letter is intercepted. As well, I don't know if you have heard or not, but I'm currently 'missing' in the wizarding world, and I would like to keep it that way for now, so please, please, don't tell anyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Changing his sweatpants for a pair of khaki shorts that ended a little above the knee, Harry put on a pair of runners before grabbing a book and leaving the villa.

* * *

Later that night Harry came back to the villa, after spending most of the afternoon walking through the village, and stopping in a park to sit in the grass to read his book and watch the locals.

After a quick snack from the kitchen, he kicked off his shoes as he went to his room. The master suit was painted dark blue, with black borders. It was large with a connected washroom, which rivaled the prefects' washroom at Hogwarts, a small sitting area next to the fireplace and a large walk in closet. The bed was a queen sized four poster, with black (curtains?) and a matching black duvet with matching black Indian silk sheets.

With quick strides to his closet, Harry opened the door and walked in. The walls were covered with hanging areas and shelves for shoes. They were mostly empty.

"I'll have to do something about that." Harry mumbled before walking to one of the shelves.

Picking up a small box, he opened it only to pull out a potion that he had received in the mail earlier that week.

It was the_ Corporeus Draft_. It was brown and sludgy, it looked terrible, and he assumed it would taste terrible as well.

Trembling slightly from excitement and anxiousness, Harry quickly sped from his room, down the stairs, towards the kitchen, and out the back door through the pantry, and made his way towards an empty field.

This was it. He was going to find out his second form. He assumed of course, that it would work for him, his father was after all was an animagi at the age of 15.

He figured that out in the field he wouldn't be bothered and he had lots of open space, so he wouldn't feel crowded.

Walking barefoot through the grass, Harry made his way out to the middle of the field. Looking to the far right, he saw the lake, which the small breeze would cause slight ripples every now and then.

Sitting down cross-legged, Harry lifted his left hand to look at the brown sludge filled vial.

"Cheers," he toasted before removing the cork and tipping it back to swallow the draft.

Yes, he was right, it did taste as bad as it looked. The smell was enough to make him gag.

Not even realizing, he closed his eyes before he relaxed further.

Anyone looking on would have seen a deep reddish glow surrounding him, but in his mind it was a totally different story.

It was dark all around him; he couldn't see anything, not even his hand when he tried to put it in front of his face.

He tried to walk forward, but found that he couldn't move his feet from where they were.

Hoping this was supposed to happen, he quietly waited for whatever was supposed to happen.

After an indescribable amount of time, that asked later Harry would have claimed that it could have been hours or seconds, a red light appeared in front of him.

The outline of a figure appeared, about his height, with black giant wings made up of what could have been described as dragon scales. The wing span was about two meters.

As it got closer, Harry saw that it was himself, but it wasn't.

The figure had really black shoulder length hair that had two thin braids starting at the temples. Its eyes were black, where they should have been white and sharp emerald green for the irises, but the pupils where slits, sort of like a reptiles. Looking at its teeth, he saw that its canines were sharp, and elongated which made it seem more animal like. Its nails looked pointed and faded from black to normal at the cuticles. Its build was a bit more toned than Harry, with muscles that seemed ready to spring into action.

Next Harry looked at its clothing. It had on black and bronze chest plate with a coat of arms detailing crossed spears behind the shield, with a dragon crouched, ready to pounce, holding a sword with its tail. The chest plate was a metal like material, sculpted to show muscle definition, and if Harry could see the back, he would notice the back was cut like a T allowing room for the beings wings. Around its biceps were black leather bands, about 3 cm wide, with what looked like ruins etched into them. Looking at the apparition's lower half, he saw it wearing black leather pants, that were fitted in the waist and thighs, but slightly flared at the bottom to go over its boots. From what he could see of them, the boots were black army style, with a bronze plate covering the toe.

Over all, the figure was quite intimidating; looking up at it, only one word came to mind for Harry.

"Ferus," he breathed before everything turned black.

**

* * *

AN: Alright, there is chapter three, and I hope you like it. I not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out, but soon I think.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, most of you figured out who Inesco was in the last chapter, I tried to drop hints, and if you didn't know then, you are sure to know now. Maybe who Nos is too?? Also, I am trying to work out my problem with detail, I promise I am. I'm pretty close to begging my beta to do my detail, I swear.**

**So that brings me to thanking DarkGoddess, it is 15 min to 3 in the morning, and I just kept her up to read this, all the while playing pool on yahoo messenger. Or at least she was trying to beta when I kept distracting her, I know, I know I'm just hurting myself. **

**Anyway, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, and I cleared a lot of the confusion from last chapter, if not, don't worry, it will make sense later, or at least I hope it will.**

**SkyeDeploro**


	4. Heritage and Meetings

**Harry Potter and The Grey Alliance**

**By SkyeDeploro**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, along with the Harry Potter series. All info researched was based on _PS/SS, CoS, PoA, OotP_ by J.K Rowling, and _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter: A Treasury of Myths, Legends, and Fascinating Facts_ by David Colbert. This is fanfiction, get over it.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Heritage and Meetings**

Monday July 22, 1996

Harry had woken up early this morning, still out in the field. A bit groggy, he got up and went inside the villa up to his room and landed face down in the bed, asleep before he hit the pillow.

He rolled out of bed a few hours later with the sun shining in his face, for he had forgotten to close the hangings. He threw on a clean pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt before leaving his room.

Walking in to the kitchen, Harry went straight to put the kettle on. Done making his tea, he made his way through the glass doors to the patio, attached to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Looking out at the grounds, he thought about last night.

He was still reeling over the idea of his second form. _Form._ The description of the draft in that book was right, he would have to go back and look at it more closely. Before he could think more about it, he was distracted by two owls landing to perch on the backs of two of the other chairs at the table.

Standing up to remove their burdens, Harry put his tea down on the glass-topped table.

One of the owls was a light brown barn owl. Quickly, he took the parchment tied to its leg, before the owl flew off.

The second was a large hawk owl. Regal, and proud looking, the owl stood still as Harry removed the letter before it too took off.

Sitting back in his seat, he broke the seal of the first letter and started to read.

_Harry,_

_My trip to Sweden was sadly unsuccessful, however, wherever I went, there was a few phoenixes following, as if they were watching me. Strange, you wouldn't happen to know why? They say phoenixes are supposed to be good luck, for protection._

_I will be able to meet you on the scheduled day. Maybe the muggles will know where to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack? See you then._

_Your Friend,_

_Luna Lovegood _

_Scion of the House of Lovegood._

Harry read it two more times before putting it down. She wrote it in code. Harry really wasn't surprised. He knew she was smarter than she looked.

The reference to the phoenixes… she was being watched by the order. This may be a little more difficult than what he originally planned. Death eaters were probably watching her too. Oh well, Harry has done the impossible before, this shouldn't be too much trouble.

She also said she would be able to make it tomorrow, without giving away the date, and she gave a clue to knowing the location, when she spoke about if the muggles might know about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Breaking the seal of the second letter, which he assumed would be from Neville, he unrolled the parchment to read.

_Harry, _

_I am going to make this quick, because like you said, we don't know who will intercept this letter. I wanted to thank you as well, because you allowed me to come with you to the ministry. You let me prove myself, even though I still messed up by breaking the prophecy and my father's wand. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks._

_I will meet you on the day you planned. _

_See you then, _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Scion of the House of Longbottom. _

If Luna was being watched, then surely Neville was too. Harry would have to find a way to get around that. But first, he had an appointment with the library.

A Few hours later, Harry was still sitting at his desk in his office. He read, and reread anything he had in his library and was written about the _Corporeus Draft. _After an hour of reading all he could find, he found a small passage that spoke of forms, and animagi forms. The passage spoke of how some people do not have animal forms, but a humanoid form. Those who have non-human blood in their genealogy that is too diluted to show in their normal form, often find that when they take the _Corporeus Draft_ they do not have an animal form, but their other blood related humanoid form.

Harry decided he would perform a genealogy charm when he found out exactly what he was. He guessed the non-human blood must have come from his mother's side, because his father was a stag animagi. He almost wished he could go back to the Dursleys and let them all know they are not as normal as they wished. Well, _almost_.

Currently he was reading a book titled _Beasts of Myth and Legend By Gerald Belua. _He had beenidly flipping through it when he came upon a picture that looked really similar to Harry's second form. Next to it was a description.

**Iumentum Demon.**

**The Iumentum Demon was said to be of early Saxon decent. Said to be extinct due to being hunted for the leather/scales from their wings. These beasts of burden are claimed to be very protective of their loved ones, and have a quick and deadly temper, if provoked. Iumentum Demon's usually live long lives and are often claimed to have an eternal beauty, aging slowly after puberty.**

**They are often called beasts of burden because of their sense of justice, which they often act on. **

**Last full-blooded Iumentum was said to be last seen around 1127 AD in northern Scotland, and was hunted by the Ministry, because they believed it had murdered a farmer. The evidence was nearly non-existent but the Ministry was corrupt, and killed all that opposed them at the time. The demon was caught unaware and was killed while sleeping in a cave.**

**Male Iumentum's were the taller of the sexes, roughly 6'3 (1.90m) and was the dominant sex as well. Females were on average 5'8 (1.72m) and although the submissive ones, they are still very aggressive.**

**Although often fair skinned, these creatures are very versatile in looks, meaning they can have light or dark hair, eyes, and facial features, just as humans can be different. **

**As seen in the picture to the left, they have large black scaly wings, usually with the wing span equal to their height, eyes that could be any colour (with black in stead of whites of the eyes), with diagonal slit like pupils, elongated canines, and sharp claw like nails.**

**These demons were often feared due to rumours of them having higher mental capabilities. Such as Natural occlumency, legilimency, telekinesis, and some even went so far as to say they could read or absorb memories with a touch. They are said to have very good eyesight, and smell as well.**

**Iumentum Demons were supposedly caught to be used as weapons in early wars by the Saxons, before rebelled and gained their freedom. It was too late for the Saxons who tried to tame or domesticate the beasts. Although even with their 'freedom', they still had to hide in caves and unpopulated areas, mostly in the mountains due to poachers after them for their wing scales.**

Now Harry remembered what he thought when he first saw his demon form. Ferus, it was Latin for wild animal, beast. He thought it fit. Yes, it would do.

It was an hour later when harry was sitting on the floor of his cleared out living room. He had shrunken the furniture and moved it out of the room before drawing the appropriate runes, according to the text, on the floor preparing to do the genealogy charm. Facing north in the room, he set his mother's old assignment book he had gotten from the Potter vault to his left, before placing his father's head boy badge to his right. He read of the instructions from the old deteriorating charms book he had picked up from his library, before putting it to the side to move to the center of the runes. He crouched to put a piece of parchment in front of him before standing again and closing his eyes.

"_Domesticus Potter et Evans, cognomen Potter, genus Harry Potter._" He chanted while moving his wand up and down in a vertical line before pointing it at the parchment. Swirling gold, red, and green light moved from the tip of his wand to touch the parchment with a loud crack, throwing Harry across the room causing him to flip through the air and land crouched on his feet.

"Wow," he breathed before remembering the parchment.

Briskly walking to it, he picked it up and started reading. On his both sides of his family tree, it showed sixteen generations. If he wanted more than that, he would have had to do a different charm, which needed a potion to finish.

On his father side he saw a lot of familiar names from the wizarding world.

Next to each name was a coat of arms, species name (human, demon, drow, (species name) mix, etc), birth and death dates.

Next to his fathers name, the coat of arms there was a dragon standing with fire circling it. There were two lions holding swords facing outwards on the sides of the shield.

The shield next to his mother's was quartered with clovers in the top left and bottom right corners, and crossed spears in the top right and bottom left corners.

Next to his own name, his coat of arms was a mix of both his parents' coats. Just like his demon form had on his chest plate. Crossed spears behind the shield, with a dragon crouched, ready to pounce, holding a sword with its tail

As his eyes moved up his maternal family's side, he finally found what he was looking for.

Twelve generations above his mother, was the name _Aric Lager, Demon, 947AD- 1126AD._

So he was right, it was his mother's side.

That done with, he decided to use the rest of the day to transform into his demon form, before he had a letter to write to a contact, that promised to help him with his plans for the summer.

* * *

Tuesday July 23, 1996

Looking in to the mirror, Harry thought about today's plans. He was to go by Grimmauld Place, to talk to Ron and Hermione, maybe Remus if he was there, before making his way to the Leaky Cauldron to see Neville and Luna.

He had dressed in some slightly baggy, faded jeans, and a black button up dress shirt he had picked up while he was in Paris. After his shower, he tried to comb his hair, but after a while he gave up and let it dry and flip out a little. He didn't need his glasses anymore, after finishing his transformation last night, his sight was better than he could ever remember, it also allowed him to see on the infrared spectrum if he focused on it. Of course, the draw back was that his eyes looked like they were from his demon form, black where they should have been white, with the same green irises, and slits for pupils. He decided to put a glamour charm on them, so people wouldn't get suspicious.

He left his bathroom for his closet to grab a pair of black leather boots, before going down stairs to grab a small breakfast.

After washing out his cereal bowl in the sink, Harry put his house keys in his pocket before checking his wand holster on his right forearm and the knife he had strapped to his left forearm.

He had picked up both holsters and the knife from the Black vault. The knife's handle was black, with a hang grip, and about seven centimeters long and the blade was a dark grey colour, lightly curved, and about 15 centimeters long. He wasn't a pro with it, but he figured he knew what to do with a sharp object if someone attacked him.

He took a rock out of his pocket, which he picked up outside earlier that morning, and pointed his holly wand at it.

"Portus," he whispered as a blue light engulfed the rock.

One of the first things he had studied that summer was apparation and portkeys. He figured that anything that could help him escape a trap or any situation not in his favour would be helpful. He could have apparated, but it would take longer and more stops because of having to stop at the border, but with a portkey it would bring him anywhere he wished on the continent.

With a tug from behind his navel, Harry landed tottering a little, and found himself behind some bushes down the street from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

It was still early, around 8 in the morning, and a weekday, so most people were leaving their homes or already gone. Striding down the road, Harry looked casually about, which is what anyone watching would say, while he was actually looking for danger and anyone spying. Seeing no one watching, he stopped in front of number twelve.

Harry sighed as he thought about the piece of paper that Mad-Eye showed him last year to reveal Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Numbers eleven and thirteen jumped away as an old creepy house appeared between the two.

Moving to the door, Harry walked straight in.

Not seeing anyone in the hallway, he stepped around the troll leg umbrella stand and made his way to the kitchen. Quietly opening the kitchen door, hoping no one would notice, he stepped into the dank and dark room lit up only by a few candles. Immediately his eyes settled on those sitting at the kitchen table.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table with their backs to Harry, quietly arguing over something while Remus sat facing the door looking straight into Harry's eyes speechless.

Harry silently put his fingers to his lips, hoping Remus would understand his silent plea, while sneaking up behind Ron and Hermione.

All the while Remus looked as though he was itching to jump out of his seat.

"Ron, it's for his own good, you know that! Dumbledore said-…" Hermione started before being cut off by Ron.

"I know what he said Hermione, I just don't like it. Harry has had to live with those terrible muggles for all those years. He deserves to get out of that hell. I don't know why Dumbledore didn't just move him here. We're safe here with the fidelius an' all."

"Dumbledore didn't want me here because he feels I am safer with the blood protection at the Dursleys. That, and he likes to know where his precious pawn is at all times." He stated with a sneer thinking of the old man. "However," he continued, "what he fails to realize, is that the particular wards on that house are really only strong if there is love on the adoptive family's part."

Ron and Hermione just gaped at him while Remus tried to hide a little smile.

Jumping out of his seat, the werewolf quickly caught the younger man in a fierce hug.

"You're okay? I mean you look great, I was worried, we didn't know…" Remus started to babble before giving him a strange look.

Harry just gave him a small grin before replying, "I'm great Professor. Just a bit worn out. I have plans for today, but I thought I would come by for a cup of tea and a chat."

Hermione and Ron broke out of their stupor before jumping at him, while Hermione gave him a quick hug, Ron gave him a slap on the back.

"Good to see you mate-…" Ron began.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been? The entire Order has been looking for you, and here you are, just traipsing around town waiting to be picked off by a deatheater or worse, by V-v-voldemort himself." Hermione shrieked.

"Not now Hermione," Harry sighed.

Looking at them, he noticed them a little worse for wear, but not that bad. Not much had changed since he last saw them in June.

Hermione just huffed, but wisely kept quiet.

"Remus, if you will wait for me in the sitting room, I'll be out there in a minute. I just wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione shortly, before I left."

Remus gave a quick nod before turning to the kitchen door, and leaving quietly.

Hermione gave him a pointed stare before starting, "And where exactly do you think you are going then? You have to stay here, it's not safe anywhere else, besides Hogwarts but you can't stay there, so you're not leaving if I have to stun you myself. Besides Dumbledore would want you to stay her-…"

Harry, at his last nerve, dismissed her before turning to Ron, "You okay mate?"

Looking away from his gaze, Ron responded, "Yeah, just a little banged up still from the Department of Mysteries, but as long as I continue taking the potions St. Mungo's sends, I'm fine. Er, the brains, y'know, they… they kind of messed with my mind a bit-"

"A bit?! Ron you still have nightmares-…" Hermione cut in before seeing the dark look Ron was sending her.

Harry felt guilt run through him at that. If he hadn't brought them there then none of this would have happened…

His troubling thoughts were cut off again when Hermione spoke up.

"None of this would have happened if you had just spoken to Snape or at least another teacher, order member or not. I tried to warn you it might be a trap, but you guys never listen to me…" she said leaving the kitchen in a flurry.

Ron looked over at Harry and just shrugged his shoulders a little. "She has been like that since she got here, especially right after we got our OWL results a couple of days ago. She has barely left the library. She didn't get the highest grades in all the classes, pissed her off, I swear I heard her mumbling that it was impossible. I mean, come on, she got twenty OWLs. She only got highest in class for History of Magic. I'm fine with mine, I mean I wasn't expecting the best grades ever, y'know, but I was still surprised for doing as well as I did. I did get the highest in class for Divination, Mum was ecstatic 'bout it. I was surprised as hell. I can't wait to see Lavender and Parvati's faces when they find out. Dumbledore left your results here too; they are over there on the table. The Ministry seals them so no one can read them except for the student. Trust me, we caught Hermione trying to open yours," he snorted, screwing his voice up a bit, "'Honestly, if he isn't here to open them, we may as well for him!' Nuts I tell you. Oh well, let's see what you got. I'll go get mine while you open them"

Harry just looked at the envelope on the table and his stomach knotting at the thought. Sighing, he walked over and picked them up, may as well get it over with he supposed.

Breaking the crossed wand seal, Harry began to read his results.

Harry J. Potter 

**Location Unknown**

**Mr. Potter,**

**We at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on completing your OWL exams at the end of your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Attached are your results.**

**Again, congratulations, and we hope to see similar results for your NEWT exams at the end of your seventh year.**

**O: Outstanding/Best in Class/Highest Record 4 OWLs and 1 Newt**

**O: Outstanding/Best in Class 3 OWLs**

**O: Outstanding 2 OWLs **

**EE: Exceeds Expectations 2 OWLs**

**A: Acceptable 1 OWL**

**P: Poor 0 OWLs**

**T: Terrible 0 OWLs**

**OWL Results of Harry James Potter**

**OWL Level Ancient Runes**

**Written: N/A**

**Cumulative Grade: N/A**

**OWL Level Arithmancy**

**Written: N/A**

**Cumulative Grade: N/A**

**OWL Level Astronomy (Graded on a curve due to disturbance during practical)**

**Practical: A**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: EE**

**OWL Level Care of Magical Creatures**

**Practical: O**

**Written: O**

**Cumulative Grade: O**

**OWL Level Charms**

**Practical: O**

**Written: O**

**Cumulative Grade: O**

**OWL Level Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Practical: O**

**Written: O**

**Cumulative Grade: O (Equivalent to 1 NEWT)**

**OWL Level Divination**

**Practical: P**

**Written: A**

**Cumulative Grade: P**

**OWL Level Herbology**

**Practical: A**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: A**

**OWL Level History of Magic**

**Written: P**

**Cumulative Grade: P**

**OWL Level Muggle Studies**

**Practical: N/A**

**Written: N/A**

**Cumulative Grade: N/A**

**OWL Level Potions**

**Practical: EE**

**Written: O**

**Cumulative Grade: EE**

**OWL Level Transfiguration**

**Practical: O**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: O**

**Total: 16 OWLs**

**1 NEWT**

**Congratulations Mr. Potter on your two highest in class scores and new record score.**

Hearing a whistle behind him, Harry looked over his shoulder. Ron had been reading Harry's results from behind him, "Excellent job mate!" Ron said with a sincere smile.

Harry guessed that was the answer to whether or not Ron was still jealous of him. It seemed as though the incident at the Ministry last month did have an influence on him.

Harry gave him a just as sincere smile back before saying, "Thanks Ron. Well let's see what you got."

Ron handed them over, Mr. Weasley, blah, blah, blah… oh here.

**OWL Results of Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**OWL Level Ancient Runes**

**Written: N/A**

**Cumulative Grade: N/A**

**OWL Level Arithmancy**

**Written: N/A**

**Cumulative Grade: N/A**

**OWL Level Astronomy (Graded on a curve due to disturbance)**

**Practical: A**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: A**

**OWL Level Care of Magical Creatures**

**Practical: O**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: O**

**OWL Level Charms**

**Practical: EE**

**Written: A**

**Cumulative Grade: EE**

**OWL Level Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Practical: O**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: O**

**OWL Level Divination**

**Practical: O**

**Written: O**

**Cumulative Grade: O**

**OWL Level Herbology**

**Practical: EE**

**Written: A**

**Cumulative Grade: A**

**OWL Level History of Magic**

**Written: A**

**Cumulative Grade: A**

**OWL Level Muggle Studies**

**Practical: N/A**

**Written: N/A**

**Cumulative Grade: N/A**

**OWL Level Potions**

**Practical: A**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: A**

**OWL Level Transfiguration**

**Practical: EE**

**Written: EE**

**Cumulative Grade: EE**

**Total: 15 OWLs**

"Wow, Ron, you did great. Divination, huh?" Harry said turning his head to look at Ron.

Ron just blushed and looked away quickly before saying, "Well, the weird thing about it is, ever since that brain attacked me, I've been having these dreams, like visions. Not in the present like yours, but the, you know, future."

Harry just stared at him open mouthed. "That's what Hermione was talking about?!"

Ron nodded the affirmative before he spoke, "Yeah, the potions from St. Mungo's keep me from having them constantly, but some still get through. I haven't said anything about it to anyone though, you won't tell right? St. Mungo's just think they are nightmares, induced by the brains."

"No, of course I won't. They aren't hurting you though, are they? Cause if they-..."

"No!" Ron rushed, "I mean, they don't, I just have some trouble sleeping and all. I was tempted to tell Dumbledore, cause some of them might end up being important, you know? Like what if I see an attack before hand, or something like that?"

Harry's mind was reeling with this new information. "Don't tell anyone yet Ron, unless they start hurting you, does Hermione know?"

Ron sighed, sitting down at the table putting his head in his hands, "No, she just thinks they are dreams, I haven't confirmed or denied it, but I let her come to her own conclusions."

Harry walked to the table and sat on one of the old wooden chairs next to Ron, before placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Okay, this is what we will do, I am going to ask Remus if he has the other mirror to the one that Sirius gave me. If we have it, then you keep it, that way if you have a vision, or you just need to talk to me anytime then you can do so. I am also going to send you some of my notes I made on my revised occlumency. It will help keep Dumbledore out of your head, that and it may help isolate any unpleasant visions you have, and let you sleep better."

Ron lifted his head to look at Harry with grateful eyes, before nodding.

Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze before dropping his arm and saying, "This way, when you have visions of attacks, I can anonymously let the order know so they can prepare, and you keep your visions a secret. You won't become an even bigger target."

Ron gave him a quick smile.

Harry stood, "Well I have to go speak with Remus, before I leave, congrats on the OWLs, I'll talk to him about the mirror by the way, so he should get it to you later on in the week."

Harry felt a little queasy at the thought of using his godfather's mirror, the one that could have saved his life, but he put the feeling away for later.

A slap on the back later, and Harry was making his way to the sitting room. Turning the silver snake door knobs on the double doors, he pushed the doors open and closed them behind him, before making his way to the worn leather chesterfield in front of the fire place, that was not currently in use. Waving his wand he placed the strongest privacy charm and detection charms he knew on the room.

"What was the first memory I used to try and conjure my patronus?" He asked sitting next to the older man.

Looking away from the empty fireplace, Remus Lupin turned to look at his best friends' son.

"I believe you tried using your first memory of flying, and your first successful memory was about your parents." He said before Harry nodded. "Why did you leave Harry, I was worried." The old professor asked looking back at the fireplace.

Sighing, Harry leaned his head back on the chesterfield and closed his eyes before replying, "You know what it's like being told what you can and can not do, Moony." Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at Remus.

"Touché, Harry, touché." He replied tilting his head to the side slightly in recognition.

"Do you know occlumency Remus?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Slightly puzzled, he gave Harry a questioning look before saying, "Sort of, werewolves have a natural immunity to legilimency. Which was what caused me trouble in the first war I suppose, no one knew if I was trustworthy or not." A look of sadness passed his face then became neutral again. "Why?"

"Would you keep my secret then?" Seeing doubt on Remus' face, he quickly added "It won't hurt anyone or anything, it's just something I would prefer not being known to anyone yet."

Remus nodded "Alright Harry, you have my word I won't tell anyone as long as it won't hurt anyone or yourself."

"Did you know mum was an Iumentum Demon?" Harry casually dropped.

If Remus had been eating something he would have spit it out.

"Well at least part, one of her ancestors, Alric Lager I believe." He gave Remus a feral grin before continuing, "Yup, just found out a little while ago myself. You know what happens to those who have mixed human/non-human blood when they take the _Corporeus Draft?"_

Remus just looked shocked, mouth gaping as Harry continued to explain what happened.

"So you have a demon form? That's why you smelt different when I gave you a hug earlier. Much more, animalistic, and earthy." He asked Harry after the shock wore off a bit.

"Yeah, want to see it?" Harry asked a bit giddy that he could share his secret with someone.

A quick nod from Remus, and a second later, a grown Iumentum Demon was standing in the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Remus was not one to be intimidated, being a werewolf and all, but standing in front of this demon/beast, he felt that if he was on the receiving end of its anger he would have wet him self.

Standing at about 6'1 (1.80m) with shoulder length black, braided at the temples, hair, green slitted eyes, and sharp canine teeth, wearing a chest plate, leather pants, ass-kicker boots with bronze plated toes, and large folded wings, Harry, or should we say Ferus, was an intimidating figure.

Turning back into his human form, Harry gave Remus a questioning look, "So, what do you think?" he asked the werewolf and then redid the glamour for his eyes.

Closing his mouth he responded, "Impressive."

After speaking for about twenty minutes of what has been happening at Grimmauld Place so far this summer, the doors slammed open to reveal Albus Dumbledore in all his glory, while standing behind him was Hermione Granger.

Standing up Harry turned to Remus, "Well, it has been great talking to you Remus, I see it is time for me to leave," he said before adding in a whisper so only Remus could hear, "don't forget to give that mirror to Ron, and don't tell anyone, please."

Harry walked towards the door only to be stopped by the Headmaster, "Harry, where have you been?" Dumbledore asked before saying in a scolding tone, "I have been sending order members all over the UK looking for you."

"Well I never asked you to send them anywhere now did I?" Harry replied tersely as he tried to get to the doors again, but was stopped by the older wizard.

Hermione looked on with a bit of a weary gleam in her eye. Harry just gave her a cold look, while she faltered some before she stood a little straighter and looked him in the eye.

"Harry, you should go back to your relatives home, it is not safe, or at least stay here if you won't go there." Dumbledore said as though he was talking to a small child.

Indignantly, Harry stood a little straighter and replied in the same form, "No, thank you professor, I don't think I will. I have a place to stay at, just as safe, and I won't be locked up here like an animal." His eyes glowed some at this. Everyone else in the room would later claim they felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"Now, now Harry, no need to get angry-..." The Headmaster started.

"Don't tell me what to do, you already cocked things up enough, no need to do more so. I am a legal adult, so you have no say over what I can and cannot do while not in school. Good day Headmaster." He finished walking to the door.

"You can't speak to the Headmaster that way Harr-..." Hermione spoke up finally, only to be cut off by Harry's inhuman growl.

"You, Hermione, have no say in this." He stated.

"I am your best friend!" She shrieked, like it changed everything.

"Yeah, and you just ran away and got an authority figure as soon as I showed up, Christ Hermione, for being so damn smart, think a little. Don't put so much damn faith in authority figures, they are not infallible you know." Harry spoke in a deeper, colder voice. Looking Dumbledore in the eye, making sure his mental shields were well in place, "They make mistakes too." Hermione had a doubtful look on her face, then glared at Harry.

Dumbledore just looked shocked. Harry didn't know if it was because what he said or that he couldn't see what Harry was thinking.

"I will talk to you later Remus, and tell Ron I said bye." He said before passing the still shocked Dumbledore and indignant Hermione.

He briskly walked out of number twelve and to the closest alley before activating his second portkey, "Toast." He said, thinking twice about choosing his passwords during breakfast.

With a pull behind his navel, Harry found himself in an alleyway, half a block away from the _Leaky Cauldron._

Checking a clock through a store window, Harry saw it was nearly noon, he had a few minutes still to wait for his meeting with Neville and Luna.

Sitting at a bench Harry watched the London locals go about their work. People were walking past him, not paying much attention. Harry liked to simply sit back and watch people do what they do. Simple everyday things like this took his mind off the raging war he was about to take place in.

Figuring enough time had passed, Harry stood up from the graffiti covered bench and made his way to the muggle entrance of the _Leaky Cauldron._ Standing to the side of the entrance was two teenagers.

A tall solidly built young man with wavy brown hair that came to his ears was the first person Harry saw. He was wearing black muggle slacks and a white button up shirt. Standing casually against the wall, Harry could see his expressive brown eyes watching the crowd, looking for someone, before turning back to the young woman next to him.

Taller than most girls her age, with long straight brown and blonde hair to her waist, with a small figure, and high cheek bones, she stood out, wearing a bottle cap necklace and muggle jeans and plain light blue t-shirt that went well with her icy blue dreamy eyes.

Walking up to them, they stood a little straighter before greeting each other.

"Hey Harry," Neville said as Luna dreamily said "Hello Harry."

He gave them a smile before saying "What was our name for our defense group last year?"

Neville smiled before replying, "We called it Dumbledore's Army, but some called it the Defense Association."

Harry nodded as he said, "Let's go get some lunch then."

He started walking but was stopped when Neville asked "What about Luna, how do you know she is who she appears to be?"

Harry looked back at them, making eye contact with Luna before looking at Neville and replying with a small smirk, "No one can pull off the 'dreamy-I'm-not-really-here look."

Both turned to Luna, who stayed dreamy up until that point before looking at them, before smirking a bit and saying, "Well I do believe Harry promised us some lunch." And with that she started walking in the same direction as Harry was heading a second before.

"It was all an act?" Neville asked confused.

Harry just slapped him on the back before looking after her with a little admiration "That it was Neville." And he too started after the girl leaving Neville to catch up with his wide strides.

Finally stopping in front of a café, the group took seats at a table on the outside patio, before looking at the menus, and waited for a waitress.

"So, Harry what is this all about?" Neville asked done looking at the menu.

Not looking up from his, Harry replied, "Not here, Nev."

Nodding Neville turned back to his menu, after taking a glance at the girl sitting next to him, who had been silent since the small revelation outside the _Leaky Cauldron._

"Me Gran has been making me work with a family friend this summer. He has been teaching me a lot of defense. He used to know my parents, and it's nice not having to be around really old people all the time." Neville broke the silence.

Harry responded with a smile and Luna finally said, "Me and father stopped in Helsingborg for a few days, but alas, our search left us empty handed."

Harry and Neville looked at each other, then smiled and shook their heads.

"Well, I will have to tell you all about my summer so far after lunch," Harry said looking around at the café's patrons, "you never know who is listening."

Soon lunch was over and the three Hogwarts students left the sunny café to walk the streets of London.

Harry discreetly waved his wand before whispering, "Follow me, but don't draw suspicion. We are going to take a portkey to a much more secure area, so when we turn into this alley quickly grab the piece of rope I give you."

Both murmured their agreement, and Harry took down the privacy charm without anyone noticing. They walked a few meters before following Harry's lead into a deserted alleyway. Pulling out the rope, Harry focused his eyes on using infrared only to see a figure, standing at the entrance to the alleyway under an invisibility cloak, he looked into what he guessed was the figures eyes as he felt the tug from behind his navel and was gone.

Landing on his feet, with good balance thanks to his emerged demon grace, Harry looked around in infrared again before focusing normal and giving Neville and Luna a hand from the ground.

"Welcome to my villa." He said as he led them to the balcony outside, connecting to the kitchen. Taking a seat, Harry motioned for them to sit as well.

"I brought you here today to propose an idea. First, I must ask that you take an oath not to repeat any of this to anyone unless I tell you can." He continued.

They both nodded and gave an oath of promise to Harry.

"This war coming up is going to be dangerous," he sighed and continued, "we will be dragged into it no matter what. I propose we train, just us three, and be ready to take on anything they throw at us. I say we take it a step further, we don't wait for Voldemort, we go after him, we make alliances, and we fight hard. I ask you two because you both have great potential. We will more than likely be doing a few things that are lets say frowned upon by the ministry, and I think you two will be more than capable to do so. Last year in the DA, both of you worked as hard as possible, you didn't give up on something you were stuck with, but worked even harder to accomplish it. In the Department of Mysteries, you both were two of the last standing, even injured, you still fought. What I am trying to ask is are you willing to give up what little of your childhood's you have left to protect the ones you love, and the innocent people who will die if we don't do anything." Harry finished watching them both for their reactions.

Neville's expression was one of mixed shock and grievance, but his eyes showed determination for what he was about to do.

Luna's face was neutral with only a little emotion flashing through her eyes every now and then.

"I'm in." Neville's proclamation broke the silence.

"Me too." Luna agreed, never having looked so serious in her life.

Harry sighed, saddened that he would have to do this to his friends. "Alright, we will have to work out the details to get you out of your homes. I have a spell that will make clones, a sort of decoy for you both, to make the order and any deatheaters watching you not be able to tell the difference. You will be living here, and training here for the rest of the summer. We will have to explain to your families what is really going on because I am sure they won't fall for the decoys. I will pick you both up tonight…" and they continued making plans for the night and rest of the summer after that.

It was later that night, after midnight, that Harry and Luna was sitting outside the Longbottom home, watching with infrared for anyone surveying the house.

After picking Luna up from her house they continued on to Neville's, by portkey, and were now trying to get around the guards to get Neville out.

Harry had already spotted two people watching the house, just outside of the wards. Both of them were under invisibility cloaks, but one of them Harry got a distinct feeling of malevolence from, which made him shudder slightly, before turning back to the task at hand.

Harry put his index finger up in the air, before motioning to Luna to follow him. With silencing charms up, they quietly made their way into the house through a downstairs window. Keeping to the shadows, they looked around, finding themselves in a library. Still covered enveloped by the dark, they moved to the door before moving into the next room, the living room. Sitting on the couch was Neville's grandmother.

"Mrs. Longbottom." Harry greeted as he and Luna stepped out from the dark corner.

She jumped a bit before she turned to see the pair and nodded replying in a whisper "Mr. Potter, and you must be Miss Lovegood," she nodded at Luna, who replied with a small smile, "Neville has spoken highly of the both of you. I trust that in letting Neville go with you, you will watch out for him? I promised Neville I wouldn't tell anyone, namely Dumbledore. I never liked him, after what happened to my Frank and poor Alice. Never should have joined Dumbledore, I said. He has gotten to use to people blindly following him. But you, you will be different. I can tell. Just- just take care of him will you?" her eyes softened speaking of her grandson's safety.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, before he replied "Mrs. Longbottom, I promise I will do all I can possible to ensure his safety. He is my friend, and he stood by me when things got rough. I would fight by his side anytime. You should be very proud of him."

Mrs. Longbottom nodded before Harry dropped his hand and turned as noise came from the doorway where Neville was standing, shrinking a shoulder bag. Looking up, he smiled and stated "Ready."

"Okay, hold on then and I will do the decoy spell. It should last about three weeks. If you notice that it is not corporeal anymore and starts walking through walls and stuff, just send a letter to Fred or George Weasley, as well as any other mail you wish to forward or send to Neville." Harry said distracted as he moved to Neville and twisted his wrist, then caught his wand as it was released from its holster.

"_Circumcaesura_." He stated, as he moved his wand from Neville's head to his feet in a vertical line. A red light flashed, and next Neville stood next to his clone.

"We should leave now, we can't linger." Luna cut in.

Neville gave his Gran a hug and said his good byes, and the trio soon found themselves standing in the entrance to Harry's villa.

"Come, I'll show you too your rooms," Harry said as he led them up the spiral iron staircase as he continued, "you will need your sleep, trust me, we have a lot of work to do in the morning. We will be working with magic and muggle equipment, so by the time we finish tomorrow, you will thank Merlin you have comfortable beds to go to. In the next week you will start your animagus training, if you have a form that is."

He led them down the hallway past his suite to the two rooms across from each other.

Opening the door diagonal from his, he motioned to Neville and Luna with his head to follow.

Walking in the room they looked around and noticed the room was burgundy and black, similar to Harry's room, it was large with a connecting closet and washroom. The sitting area in front of the unused fireplace had two chairs, and the hard wood floor had a black rug in front of the bed.

"This is Nev's room. Luna, yours is across the hall, mine is diagonal from here, next to Luna's. Yours, Luna, is pretty much the same, except it is bronze and black. If you guys want, you can change the rooms to however you like. Anyway, you guys should get to bed, I will wake you in the morning, so don't be surprised if I wake you before dawn." He said with a saucy grin and left to go to his own room.

Wednesday July 24, 1996.

Harry, Neville, and Luna, had just finished running laps around Harry's lake, before sitting, more like falling in Neville and Luna's case, down on the grass in front of the house.

Harry took pity on them for a few minutes, knowing that it was only going to get worse.

Getting up to stand in front of Neville and Luna, Harry watched them huffing and puffing. "Don't worry, it gets much easier. Now that we are done with our warm-up," the two on the grass groaned at this, "I have a friend coming today to help us with some defense magic. He is an unspeakable at the Ministry, and he promised to teach us some of the classified defensive magic they have been recently developing. Of course, if anyone knew it was him, he would get fired, so I am sure you understand the amount of security that must be upheld, meaning your can't tell anyone or bad things will happen."

Looking up Harry saw a man walking towards them. He was a little shorter than Harry, but more solidly built, from a far he looked tan with bright red hair.

Harry stopped to wave at the newcomer, "Oy! Charlie!" he shouted which caused Neville and Luna to look over their shoulders.

The man stood next to Harry and shook his hand before looking at the two still sitting on the grass looking confused.

"Neville, Luna, I want you to meet Charlie Weasley, the unspeakable that is going to help us." Harry introduced them with a grin.

**End Chapter Four

* * *

**

**AN: That chapter took forever to write, and I am so happy it is over with. Chapter five may be out Wednesday or Thursday. I'm not sure, but I am going back to my apartment on Tuesday and classes start again on Thursday, so I don't know when I will be able to get the next one out. I promise I will try as soon as possible.**

**Anywho, thanks to my beta reader (DarkGoddess) for this chapter, cause she finally sent it back to me, so this is the beta'd one.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, and I'll answer a few questions or comments!**

**silverdeath – To answer your questions, yes, it will have some political Harry in it, and a few minor OC's, and some minor canon characters too. I just love the character Blaise Zabini, Rowling explains he is in the story, but he doesn't hang out with Malfoy, dumb and dumber. So I would like to give Harry some contacts in Slytherin house, starting with my favourite behind the scenes character, and maybe help give Slytherin a new visage.**

**Sweetest Thang- A friend of mine said something about Durskaban, and I thought it was really funny, so I put it in my story. I did read the other day in another story someone else used it, and they did so before me. I think the story is called Dark Knight, and I don't remember who the author is, but give all credit to them. I thought it was cute too!**

**Zevrillion- Well I try to be original, there are a lot of stories out there and I just tried to add a new twist. Thanks for the review!**

**lucas13- Well I hope this chapter explained a little more about his kind. I put in a big explanation and all for the demon. Hope it is cleared up now!**

**nonjon- I hope to further pique your interest, and about the length, I'm not really sure how far I am going with it. I have an idea, but the chapter length's vary, I guess it depends on the mood I'm in. there should be at least 20 chappies and I may work on a sequel for 7th year if it is wanted. Thanks!**

**scrimitar- Again, the dursley/azkaban thing, I thought it was cute, see the comment for Sweetest Thang up there . I thought it was fitting though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rogue15-The muggles should come into play in the next chapter, they are going to be cool and help Harry, Neville, and Luna out a bunch. Yeah, I am trying to show how Harry is opposed to the Ministry's ignorance on small things like that at first, but it will show more later on. Harry is an angry young man at the moment, but he will mellow out. I am thinking about some type of power he can have from his demon form, nothing over the top. I'm not sure about the wandless magic, because everyone does it in their fics, and I am really trying to steer away from all that, while still stay with a bit of canon.**

**Shadowed Rains- I too find myself nearly falling asleep at the keyboard sometimes. You need chocolate, or maybe some pop? Coffee? Well whatever floats your boat. :c)**

**Zaxxon- AH! You got me. I was dropping hints in the second chapter for Inesco, but I didn't know how to go about doing it for Neville, so I just hoped people would get it in the third chapter, and if not, I'm sure you would find out eventually. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**And to the rest of my reviewers: schmanski, PbookR, Theboss996, SlytherinSupreme, Maxennce, ozzel, j, and shellme. You guys really influenced me to hurry up with this chapter, and I am sure will continued to influence me in the future. THANKS!!**

**SkyeDeploro**


	5. Publicity and End of Summer Plans

**Harry Potter and The Grey Alliance **

**By SkyeDeploro**

**Quick AN: I haven't had a French class since grade 11 so it is terrible, causing me to go to an online translator so, Je suis désolé!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, along with the Harry Potter series. All info researched was based on _PS/SS, CoS, PoA, OotP_ by J.K Rowling, and _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter: A Treasury of Myths, Legends, and Fascinating Facts_ by David Colbert. This is fanfiction, get over it.**

**Chapter Five: Publicity and End of Summer Plans **

**

* * *

Friday July 26, 1996**

**Missing Hero!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, our misjudged saviour, has still not been found after disappearing earlier this month. **

**Although the ministry has made a statement about a search, we at the _Prophet_ are not all that convinced that they are doing much.**

**With rumours floating around about Mr. Potter's 'supposed' appearance at the ministry, many doubt the credibility of the minister. After having denied the rise of the dark lord for a year, many have cried out in frustration over the minister's incompetence. Although the minister's actions have been questioned, no formal complaint has been made.**

_**Continued on page 3D…  
**_

**

* * *

Monday August 5, 1996**

**Boy-Who-Lived Spotted in Muggle London!**

**By: Gilda Harper**

**Harry Potter has been recently seen, by your favourite _Daily Prophet_ journalist (Me of course!), in muggle London Friday, apparently having a night out on the town. **

**Seems young Mr. Potter was having a _really_ good time in the company of three beautiful older ladies along with an unidentified young man. Just my luck that I had seen him leaving a muggle club with his four companions. Although our entire world is on the look out for him, he seems to have been having the time of his life while we all feared for our hero's safety.**

**I was able to get a quick photo of him before he once again sped off. As seen above, our hero has changed quite a bit since last seen public. Harry will be breaking hearts all over, so watch out witches of Hogwarts!**

_**(For related articles on the boy-who-lived, turn to page 2B.)**_

**

* * *

Thursday August 8, 1996**

**Minister Fudge Owns Up **

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**At a press conference yesterday, Minister for Magic, Cornelius** **Fudge gave a statement of all the misgivings the ministry had been involved with this past year and the denial of You-Know-Who's return.**

**He also went on to tell of the happenings of abuse and mistreatment of several students under the care of Delores Umbridge, former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and ****Wizardry.**

**Fudge claimed that charges would be filed against Umbridge when she was found, and her court date is to be set later in the year.**

**A surprise appearance was made by the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, who then gave a statement saying, "I do not solely blame our minister, for I am sure he has a very strenuous job. People make mistakes and I can understand that." After calming the masses a bit Fudge continued giving his grievances. **

**Fudge's office is to be brought under close scrutiny after this latest scandal. **

**When looked for more comments, Harry Potter had left before anymore questions could be asked of him.**

**

* * *

Monday August 19, 1996**

**Attacks Thwarted by the Cloaked Shadows!**

**By: Jostlyn Ergo**

**Last night a deatheater attack took place in Claxton, only to be resisted by three cloaked figures, who not only held back You-Know-Who's forces, but made a large dent in them as well. **

**Eventually Ministry appointed aurors showed up, still leaving 38 dead, and 42 wounded.**

_**Continued on the next page…**_

**

* * *

Tuesday August 27, 1996**

**Shadowed Order Fights for Justice **

**By: Jostlyn Ergo **

**After another deatheater attack Monday in the wizarding community Langcliffe, this mysterious group made another appearance. The exact number is unknown, but eyewitnesses say there were at least seven of these warriors.**

**First hand accounts exclaim they fought heedless of their own safety, making sure the innocent victims of the dark lord were to safety, before taking quick and brutal action to all those who fought for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. **

**Witness Robert Sudbury claimed, "My wife and I were being pinned back by those deatheaters before two of the figures in black and bronze cloaks came and took over telling me to get my family out of there. They saved our lives, and I would gladly repay them any way I could."**

**When Minister Fudge was asked his opinion, he quickly exclaimed them as 'outrageous mercenaries' who felt themselves above the law to take matter into their own hands. After hearing the public proclaim them as heroes the minister quickly retracted his statement.**

**We would like to thank these brave few who stand up against these recent terrors for the people. **

* * *

Wednesday August 28, 1996

Snorting with disgust, Harry threw the paper down on the counter in his kitchen. Moving to the fridge he opened the heavy door and began to stack the ingredients for breakfast in his arms. Standing in only a pair of black boxer's, he made his way to the stove.

Harry was not surprised from the articles in the papers, although that one about him and Neville at the nightclub did. It was a few days after his birthday, and the two thought they should go out to celebrate and have fun. Which they did. Luna was asked to go as well, but she turned them down politely, saying it was a quarter moon and that meant wild Werecows would be about. In translation, she figured it would be a boys night out.

Cracking eggs into a pan on the stovetop, causing a loud hiss, he grabbed a whisk from the drawer to beat the eggs, and found himself distracted by thinking of the last few weeks.

He, Neville and Luna had been making great progress with their training. Of course having Charlie there was a blessing.

During the past few weeks, Harry had several friends or allies come in and participate in the training, whether it was in learning with or teaching the trio.

Harry had also been learning and honing his skills in his Iumentum form, such as unarmed fighting, stealth, speed, and his new higher mental capabilities. He couldn't find much else about his kin, besides what he found in_ Beasts of Myth_, but he figured he would learn anything else when he needed it.

Charlie had let him try memory absorption, and after a week or so he was able to isolate and abstract chosen thoughts or feelings. This had helped him immensely with his training, but with all the knowledge, he still needed to practice, and get used to the magic and physical fighting.

Harry had decided to see if he could do the reverse and give memories as well. This was only a thought at the moment, which he believed would help Nev and Luna with their training in the future.

At the thought of those two, Harry felt pride surge. They too had come so far in the last few weeks. Not that any of them were invincible or anything, but they could really hold their own.

Each had their own regimen for training in their strengths, but they still tried to work together as often as possible.

This brought them much closer, almost to the point of where they knew what the others were thinking before they said anything, allowing them silent communication, which had come in useful quit often when they were out.

Neville and Luna both became animagi soon after arriving at the villa.

Neville's form was a great black bear with a thick coat of pitch-black fur, razor sharp teeth and claws, and dark brown (nearly black) shadowed eyes. He was quite impressive.

Luna's form was a large wolf, with a light brown coat, snarling mouth, and large cool, illuminant eyes.

The group decided they would all need nicknames, and since Harry had adapter Ferus, they would have to choose some for Neville and Luna. Neville ended up choosing Nos, which was Welsh for night. Luna's nickname was a little harder for them to come up with. Neville finally gave the suggestion (while thinking of their meeting in muggle London the day this all started) of Inesco, which was Latin for to allure, entice, and deceive.

Luna looked him in the eye before quickly nodding as her lips twitched, holding back a smile.

Unconsciously, he set the breakfast out and made his plate before moving to the kitchen table to eat.

Yes, he was very glad with his choice of bringing them there to train. They had strong will, and didn't give up easily.

They had gone on many missions the last month, making allies, and by default, some enemies.

Ron and Harry had kept in touch, giving Harry an advantage over the dark lord with Ron's warnings of attacks and plans. Also, Ron was coming along great with his occlumency, which allowed the two to meet once a week and practice in secret from the order. Harry also just listened to Ron whenever he needed someone to talk to. Apparently, he and Hermione weren't talking much, although she did show a little regret whenever they spoke of Harry.

Harry knew he could forgive her, but things would never be the same.

With his excellent hearing, Harry picked up two sets of footsteps making their way to the kitchen.

Without looking up from his plate Harry said, "Breakfast is on the counter, tea is by the stove, and I picked some milk up last night, so it is in the fridge if you would like some."

Looking up, Harry made note of the differences in the two from earlier this summer.

Neville was the same height, not much taller than Harry now, but was much more brawny with a strong look of physical power, compared to Harry's more lean, but still very powerful form. Neville had been letting his hair grow out since the beginning of the summer, and now it had started to reach past his ears. Looking up he met Harry's eyes with a grin.

Placing his hand over his heart, and with a playful grin, Neville said "Ahh, breakfast! A man after my own heart!" before piling his plate up with a lot of everything, while Harry gave laugh before fluttering his lashes in a joking manner.

"Sorry, Nev. But my heart belongs to the fair maiden, who looks as if she might maim you, if you don't move away from the stove."

Luna ignored them both. Harry studied her a bit, noting her graceful yet powerful walk, and litheness from the small but strong muscles she had, no doubt from all the work this summer.

Luna shot Harry a smirk before saying "Like what you see, Ferusss?" and continued to get her tea.

Harry was a little confused about their relationship. He didn't know how he felt about her, but they were real casual about things so he just shrugged and said, "I plead ignorance. What do you guys plan on doing today? I had plans for reconnaissance on the Dilucesco Clan tonight, so don't do anything too- strenuous. Hopefully we won't have another situation like what happened with the Atrocitas." as he absently rubbed a scar about 10cm long on his forearm. "I was thinking maybe we could go to Diagon Alley before tonight." He continued.

Sitting down at the table, Neville swallowed some food quickly, before replying, "Well, I am hoping to go for a swim, then over to my Grams to redo the _circumcaesura charm,_ we can go by and redo Luna's too," he turned to catch her nod, and continued, "then I was thinking maybe some weapon shopping, cause that contact I got from Soldat finally came through. But besides that I didn't have any plans for today. Luna?"

Putting her fork down, she said, "That sounds good, it would be nice to see father again. We will probably have to do that tonight after the recon, 'cause it would be easier not being seen. Its about time we go to Diagon Alley, we need to pick up our school supplies too."

Standing up from the table, Harry walked to the kitchen sink and started washing his dishes. "Alright that sounds like a plan. While Nev meets with the weapons contact, I need to run into town to pick up a few things for tonight. Luna, I guess you have the day off, until we go to Diagon Alley, you could work on that list of charms for modification; we should have that mostly done before Christmas break. We should meet back here at noon, and portkey to my flat in London, then floo to the Leaky Cauldron from there. Make sure you are armed before you go out, I may be paranoid, but I'm alive right?"

Leaving them with a grin, Harry moved to the iron staircase in the entranceway and made his way to his room. Walking into his room, with a grace not many could achieve, he went straight to his attached washroom and turned on the shower.

Hooking his fingers in the elastic waistband, he pulled the shorts off his hips before moving into the hot spray of the shower. Closing his eyes, he kept his head down leaning against the tiled wall of the shower with his palms flat against the wall. Sighing, he washed and finished, before grabbing a towel and quickly rubbing his hair a bit, leaving it standing up some. With the towel around his waist, he made strode into his room to his closet to grab some clothes. He quickly dressed in some khaki shorts, a black fitted t-shirt, and a short sleeve button up oxford, and black sandals, before moving to his bedside table to pick up his wand and holster to strap to his right arm before picking up his obsidian knife and strapping it to his left. Whispering a few words he crinkled his forehead in concentration and moved his hand palm down, down his forearm, causing his wand/holster to disappear, before repeating it with his knife/holster.

Quickly stopping in front of the mirror he ran his fingers through his hair, before disappearing with a quiet crack.

Looking around, Harry found himself in a dark alleyway. Walking out, he waved through the early morning crowds to the _épicerie_ across the street.

Opening the door brought the sound ringing bells and loud music. The elderly man behind the counter looked up and nodded with a smile, before continuing with his sweeping and boisterous singing.

With a smile Harry made his way down a toy aisle. Finding what he wanted, he grabbed six, and made his way to the counter. He had the idea for a new weapon against vampires when faced with the _Atrocitas_ _Clan _earlier that summer.

"_Bonjour jeune monsieur_!" the elderly man greeted him. Raising an eyebrow at his selection, he quickly rung up the price and Harry paid him.

Leaving the store, he quickly called "_Merci_!" over his shoulder.

Making his way through the crowds of people, Harry quietly reflected his summer. He had accomplished quite a lot, and he expected he would only accomplish more in the months to come. He didn't delusion himself into thinking he could take on Voldemort and beat him on pure talent. In a battle of wills and power he knew he was his match, that was proven in his fourth year after the third task. But Voldemort had years of training and study under his belt so to speak, and Harry knew he wouldn't have that much time to ready himself because if he waited to long, Voldemort would come after him. Harry planned on taking the war to Voldmort because he was tired of waiting for the dark lord to come out into the open killing innocents while he was at it. No he was-

"_M'excuser_…" he mumbled having been brought out of his thoughts by a man bumping into him.

Continuing on his way, he didn't notice the man he left behind gaping like a fish.

* * *

Somewhere dark, dank, and creepy…

A throne sat up on raised area, and sat upon it was a cloaked figure, which radiated hate and power. His snake like visage and red blood like eyes looked on in disdain to the squabbling followers who moved around trying not to bring the Masters anger upon them.

"M-master, I bring word of Potter's where abouts!" a black cloaked and masked minion rushed while kneeling at the feet of the dark lord himself.

Snapping his head up Voldemort made a slight hissing noise before motioning for his follower to continue.

"M-my l-lord, m-my c-c-cousin," he started.

"Ssspit it out already!" The dark lord cut in. Usually he basked in the fear he created in people, but his eagerness to kill the Boy-Who-Lived over ruled that.

"He is in France, my lord. In Melun. My cousin just sent word that he walked into him in the middle of the street." He finished hopefully, thinking he would gain some power in the dark lord's ranks.

"I want Hautain, Diggs, Kraft, and Torr to go and search Melun, ask the locals, and be quiet about it. Potter is going back to Hogwarts in four days. If he is found, we attack in two days."

Loud cheers were heard all through the dark lord's hidden castle as news spread of otters up coming doom.

**End Chapter Five ****

* * *

AN: I know, I know. It has taken forever for me to get this out. If you can find me, I will let you kick my ass. You don't count Kim.**

**I have been really busy, and haven't had much time to write, so I have been adding bits and pieces every now and then, plus writers block, the flu, and it all adds up. Don't worry I'm better now, and next week is spring break and I have the whole week off, including work, so I _MIGHT_ just sit back and type up some chapters for you guys. This chapter was short, but I decided to break it up, it is still 3,000 words+ so for now that is enough I'm hoping. I just had to get this chapter out, because I was scared from all the threatening reviews, j/k, I love reviews, even if they are flames, I always like roasting marshmallows :c).**

**You finally got a peak at what Voldie was doing, and next chapter, I am hoping will be cool with weapons, diagon alley, maybe some fighting? And the recon for the dilucesco clan.**

**Sweetest Thang- Aww, thanks, you always are one of the first reviewers! Thanks for keeping up with the story, and I hope you haven't given up on me!**

**Rogue15- I am hopping up and down, because I hope you noticed Harry just used a little bit of wandless magic in this chapter. Not much is explained yet of their training, but you will find that out when I have the first battle written so you get to see what they can do.**

**Saetan- I thought the Charlie idea was cool too. He has a great cover story. He wasn't in this chapter, but I think he will be back in the next or in chapter 7. I also explained how Harry used his memory absorption in this chapter, so hooray! But I don't think he will be traveling everywhere to get all these memories, but he will need to get some because he has to be Voldie's equal right?**

**scott- Yeah, I like this trio better. Thanks for the review!**

**Drake Smythe- Yeah, I just don't like Hermione, could you tell? Lol. But I am going to mellow her out a bit. I didn't mean to make her seem so psycho, but she won't be all anti-Harry, so it won't be too bad hopefully. Thanks for the review:c)**

**NiamhakaLadyHex- Aw, thanks… blushes … I do try. I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!**

**captuniv- Thanks! Like I told Saetan up there … I liked the idea that Charlie Weasley could be an unspeakable, his character is left so blank and just not spoken of all that much in the books, so I thought I would give the poor guy some of the lime light! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Shadowface- Yes, this is my first time writing fanfiction. To tell you the truth, when I first started reading fanfics, your's (HP and the Warlocks Calling) was one of my favourites, but you never continued it. But I did keep watching out for your fics! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Quillian- hehe, I thought it was cute. I have read a couple of your fics before too, and you know, I read your HP vs Predator, and I had never seen any of the predator or alien movies before, but after I read that, I actually went out and rented Alien vs. Predator. I loved it, and I was cheering on Predator the whole time, my roommates thought me crazy, but eh, 'tis life. Thanks for the review!**

**nonjon- Alright, alright, big emphasis on the 'may' (did you notice my note up there for the next chapter? lol) It is out now though… smile's innocently … I AM SO SORRY! I know I should have let you know but you know how they get pissy when you only do AN without a chapter, and I didn't want my name and story to get deleted… so again, my humblest apologies. I gave my excuses and such and I am also terrible with time management, I'm nearly 20 and I can't plan, sad eh? Thanks again!**

**CANADIAN-COOLIO- Thanks! I like stories that aren't to over done, so I'm trying to do something a little different but stay somewhat close to canon. I haven't read the last chapter of dark knight yet, so if you say it is sad, I promise to get out the Kleenex first. Where in Canada are you from?**

**TheFirstOne- Nope, I promise, I'm not dropping it. And yes, more than likely there will be new types of magic in this fic. Charlie won't be his only contact (because he is usually out of the country, and he really does work with the dragons, and I just dropped a hint so I hope you picked that up :c)) with in the ministry, but you will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!**

**Alexeyy- grovels … I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! Aw, thanks. I'm glad you like it.**

**bandgsecurtiyaw- Thanks, I like the non-human harry fics, if you have any to recommend, let me know!**

**XxRelena- Hmm, Harry and Luna? Ok it is moving in that direction, but I hate those fics where they are all of a sudden in love and crap, that's why a lot of ginny/harry fics make me hurl. But I have read a couple out there that are great, so I have nothing against that ship. I just like more of the unusual types. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Beast Mage- Thanks! I love it that you love my fic! Aren't we the pair :c)**

**Lillian Marie Potter- I must say, you have the power of persuasion in abundance! I literally saw your review, and thought 'Well, I have nothing to do right now, may as well get off my ass and quit disappointing people' So there you go. I think I saw just the right amount of PLEASE UPDATE's to get my cognitive juice's working. Thanks and I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Also, thanks to the rest of the reviewers: Night-Owl123, Spiller Sonique, King Dimension.**

**

* * *

Preview for my next story, I don't know when it will be out, probably not for a while because I am focusing on this one. But anyways...**

**This story is based on the novel 'The Last Days of Summer' by Steve Kluger**

**Summary: Post-Hogwarts Harry Potter has defeated the dark lord and is now living his life as a professional seeker. He lives the life of a star but has lost sight of what life is really about. It takes a good telling off by a 12 year old half-blood Jewish wizard to wake up and realizing what he's missing.**

* * *

May 15, 2004 

Harry Potter

Puddlemere United

Puddletown, Britain

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am a 12 year old boy dying from malaria. Please catch the snitch for me becauseI don't thinkI will be around for much longer.

Your Friend, Fred Brogley

* * *

Dear Kid,

Last week it was the plague. Now it's malaria. What do I lookstupid to you? Your lucky I don't send somebody over there to tap you on the conk. I am enclosing one last picture. Do not write me again.

Harry Potter

Seeker/Puddlemere United

* * *

Dear Harry,

Nobody asked for your damn picture. I never even heard of you before. And you can forget about catching the snitch too. The only reason I needed that was because the bullies who keep beating me up somehow thought you were my best friend and the snitch was supposed to keep them from slugging me anymore. Thanks for nothing.

Can I go on a road trip with you?

Your arch enemy, Fred Brogley

* * *

Dear Fred,

"Somehow" they thought I was your best friend? Where did they hear that from? A death eater spy? Merlin? Cornelius Oswald Sludge? And didn't I tell you not to write me anymore? Go bug Wood.

Harry

P.S. And just because there's a spot open for a broom boy this summer doesn't mean your going to get it. Even if we are chips off the same block.**

* * *

You like? If you have any questions, then review me, or if it is urgent email me cause I will get back to you that much quicker.**

**Thanks also to my beta darkgoddess!**

**SkyeDeploro**


End file.
